Misplaced Affection
by jAIMEEc
Summary: A new Dark Lord on the rise, a Weasley twin, a prefect, a baby and a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever **Harry Potter** fiction and I'm extremely excited. It's going to be focused on a Fred/Hermione relationship because something about the two of them makes me want to delve further into their relationship and develop it the way I think it should be.

This takes place after **"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"** – however Sirius did not die, instead Harry defeated Voldemort and now the Golden Trio and their friends have only the remaining Death Eaters to battle.

Fred and George were persuaded to come back to repeat their seventh year by Dumbledore so they are seventh years while Ron, Harry and Hermione are sixth years. Ginny is (obviously) a fifth year.

Bill and Fleur are married and are expecting twins within three months time, Percy has since made up with his family and Charlie has moved closer to home to work with the Order; because although Voldemort has been defeated it has come to light that the strength of his followers was much more then the Order originally expected and several candidates have stepped up to become his successor.

Now, on to the point of the story I guess. After fifth year the trio spent their entire summer at Sirius' home and gradually things between Fred and Hermione went from a general annoyance to heavy flirting to a full-on secret relationship. Unfortunately even wizard teenagers can be foolish and the two are facing a problem neither had ever expected.

**Misplaced Affections**

**Chapter One**

"Bloody hell Gred, get off my foot." George snapped at his brother, pushing him forward light heartedly.

Fred turned grinning at his brother, "Sorry Forge."

"Is it possible for you two to maybe act your age once in a while?" Their younger sister asked, coming up behind the two and squeezing between them to prevent herself from being swept down the platform by the massive crowds of wizarding children, ranging from eleven to nearly nineteen in the twins case.

George flung his arm around her shoulder and Fred bewitched their trunks to follow them as they boarded the train.

"Come on Gin, I thought you were like _us_." Fred commented, emphasizing the us part. The entire family agreed if anyone could come close to being as mischevious as the twins it would be Ginny.

"Oi! Fred, George, over here." A familiar voice called from a nearby compartment.

The two turned from their sister and followed the voice, coming face to face with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Katie was currently trying to charm her black and white trainers to become gold and maroon. It was obvious she wasn't successful.

"So why are you two back?" Angelina questioned, peering at them over her magazine_, Witch Weekly_.

The twins shared a look before Fred responded, "Well, you see Angie dear, it seemed a shame to not fulfill our seventh year of torment. That wouldn't be fair to anyone, now would it Forge?"

"I hate when you two do that." Katie commented, looking up at last and smiling at her friends.

"Yeah Gred, she hates it."

"Shut-up."

"Oi, you shut it."

"I said it first."

"Girls." George huffed, realizing he was fighting a losing battle.

The four settled into a conversation about the impending Quidditch season, however Fred's mind kept wandering to a compartment elsewhere.

Hermione was probably with his youngest brother and Harry and Ginny. Those two would no doubt be snogging leaving only Ron to entertain Hermione. He wasn't jealous, but he didn't like the idea of his lovesick brother spending any more time then necessary with his girlfriend, secret or otherwise.

"Blimey, I forgot, I have to go get my uh, school robes out of Ron's trunk. Mum packed horribly." Fred lied, standing quickly and letting himself out of the compartment before George could protest, reminding him that they had packed for themselves this year.

Angelina shook her head, she was used to his odd behavior having dated him for nearly all of their fifth year.

George however was significantly more confused. He wasn't used to his brother being sneaky or flustered. They were the Weasley twins for god sakes, they were never nervous. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind however, he had more important things to do, such as convincing Katie that snogging him the rest of the way to Hogwarts was a very good idea. All the better if Angelina wanted to join in.

* * *

Hermione feigned interest in Harry and Ron's discussion of the Chudley Cannons and their chances of winning the Quidditch Cup in the upcoming year. The sport had never much interested her, despite the fact that it comprised a large part of her boyfriends life. She sighed, speaking of which, he was no where in sight. Of course she hadn't expected him to sit with them, that would have been suspicious, but a quick hello would've been nice. 

He was probably with Angelina she thought angrily, an involuntary scoff coming out before she could catch herself. Ron and Harry looked at her quizzically for a minute before returning to their original conversation.

"Oi, Ron, Harry, Herms, nice day for travelin' eh?" An all too familiar voice asked from outside the compartment.

Hermione looked up and smile at Fred, moving over to allow him to sit next to her, he squeezed her hand quickly before the other two noticed then turned straight forward to talk to his brother and his best friend.

"Where's George?" Ron asked his brother suspiciously, not used to the twins going anywhere seperately.

Fred flicked Ron's Prefect badge, grinning evilly. "Why ickle wittle Ronniekins? Finally taking on a bit of your Prefect duties. Don't worry, we aren't up to anything, yet. I just thought it would be a nice gesture to pay a visit to my favorite sixth year prefects and of course the boy who lived."

Harry just laughed, the twins had become like brothers to him over the years and he didn't mind their teasing much.

"Anyways I'll leave you three to yourselves, I've got things to do." He said with a wink, leaving the compartment quickly, a high pitched yelp a minute later assured the three that he was up to no good.

Ron shrugged at Hermione, "Well I guess we should go dock points or what not."

She pretended to be immersed in her book so as to avoid having to reprimand Fred.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ron grumbled, taking off down the corridor in search of his mischevious brother.

Harry gave Hermione a skeptical, imploring look but she ignored it, smiling innocently at him. He would probably have a heart attack if he knew. As if Harry didn't have enough worries she didn't want to add her current _predicament _to the list.

The train made a rumbling noise then pulled to an abrupt stop and Hermione gave a silent thanks for the distraction.

"I've got to go oversee the first years, get my trunk for me please?" She asked Harry with a smile. He nodded still staring at her intently as if looking long enough would reveal something to him.

She kissed his cheek, oblivious to the blush it brought and bounded off to fill her Prefect duties.

* * *

Hermione's eyes wandered the common room, it was the first time she had seen it empty in the daylight. That was probably due to the fact that all her classmates were at dinner then probably off to the newly instated "dance night". Dumbledore felt the best way to bring up the students morale was to turn the Great Hall into a muggle worthy club setting each friday night for the teens to enjoy themselves. 

Despite Lavendar's pleading Hermione had somehow managed to get out of going, insisting she had a lot of work to do with the course load she had taken on. As far as she was concerned dancing wildly in a darkened room with random people whose faces she couldn't make out was a not the best way to raise morale. The whole idea reeked with Ministry work. Of course they would think a silly dance could take peoples minds off of recent events. Why Dumbledore went along with it was another story entirely.

She settled into the comfiest chair in the room, it was shoved back in a dim corner and was where Hermione often found herself watching the action around her but never joining in. Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarly and sleep was just overcoming her when she heard the portrait swing open.

Through the slits of her barely open eyes she saw a shock of red hair and knew immediatly who it was. "Took you long enough." She commented.

A smirk crossed his face briefly but he said nothing, instead lifting her up before taking her set and settling her back in his lap so that her head rested on his shoulder and her feet hung over one of the sides. She reveled in the feeling, taking in his scent as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I hate this Fred." She murmured, her voice ragged. He didn't respond but held her tighter. They both knew it was unwise to reveal their current statues. Not only did they need to focus on the Order but neither wanted to risk losing Ron or hurting his feelings over whatever it was they had.

His hands roamed her body before slowly sliding up her shirt, surprisingly she pulled them away quickly, linking her hands to his to avoid further "exploration". He looked at her questioningly, "Whats up?"

She shrugged, feigning ignorance, "It's nothing, I'm just not in the mood for that, okay?"

"Is it because you've gotten a bit plump, because I don't mind 'Mione, I think your gorgeous either way." He said, hoping to soothe what he thought her worries were.

Instead of being soothed, anger flashed over her face and she untangled herself from him, smacking him hard across the face. "I am not plump! You are such an imbecile, I'm pregnant Frederick!" She screeched before breaking out in a run up to the girls dormitory.

He knew from third year that trying to go up was a futile attempt. Instead he stared in awe at the staircase, surely she couldn't have just announced she was pregnant. Things like that couldn't happen; could they?

What hurt more was the tone of voice she had used with him, not even Ron had been spoken to with such malice, that was a voice usually reserved for Malfoy and his cronies. He flopped infront of the door dejectedly. She couldn't stay up there forever and he wasn't going to let her get by him without further explanation. It looked to be a long night.

* * *

Music by **The Screaming Banshee's **filtered through the newly dimmed Great Hall. The students seemed to have forgotten Dumbledore and a few other "chaperones" were still present and had let go dancing wildly to the music. 

Despite the fact that he was currently sandwiched between Angelina and Katie, George couldn't get his early discussion with Fred off of his mind.

_George and Fred were at the head of Gryffindor table, coyly smiling at the girls staring in awe of them. They were legends at Hogwarts and had been giving a seat of honor without hesitation. George nudged his brother and pointed a few seats down where a sixth year whose name was escaping him at the moment was watching the two intently, the look in her eyes showing exactly what she was thinking._

_"This is the life, eh mate? Just what until tonight." George said with a laugh, spitting food on the plate of the kid next to him. The first year looked up at him angrily, quickly being reduced to tears at the sheer size of the twins. _

_Refilling his plate Fred said in one breath, "Ican'tgotonightsorryForge,gototherplansandwhatnot." Then he stuffed his mouth with food to prevent further questioning._

_George stared at his brother incredously, it was the first time he could remember that his twin willingly turned down a night of hot girls dancing dangerously close to them. He shrugged it off, figuring his brother had a good reason that he would tell him soon._

However his thoughts were only fleeting, when Katie wrapped her hand around his upper arm and pulled him away from the dance area the only thing on his mind was how quickly he could get her up to his dorm.

* * *

Hermione was fully aware of the fact that George was seated at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her eventual departure, for food or some other neccesity. Which was why, despite how against house elves she was she had summoned Dobby. Having read _Hogwarts A History_ multiple times she knew that although she couldn't apparate out of the door, due to some serious charming and ministry law, there was no reason Dobby couldn't apparate her to another part of the building, neither wizard charms or ministry law having any effect on him. 

"Dobby at Harry Potter's friend service, what can I do ma'am?" He asked in a high-pitched, excited voice.

Resting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down she knelt to his level, "Dobby I hate to ask this but I need you to apparate me to the library. A certain boy is waiting at the bottom of the stairs and I'd rather not have to deal with him."

Dobby nodded his head knowingly, "Mister Weasley, yes? He's already asked me to apparate him up here, but Dobby said no. Dobby wants not to break Hogwarts rules, Dobby loves Dumbledore. Hold my hand and off we'll be."

Hermione complied and gripped his hand, everything went black and she felt as if she was being squeezed through a garden hose, her insides ready to explode. Then with a _pop! _she found herself in the middle of a row of books, the familiar musky smell of old books bringing her great comfort.

"Thank you Dobby." She said turning, but the house elf was already gone. Her fingers traced the leather bindings as she skimmed the titles looking for something she could immerse herself in.

"Hey 'Mione." A soft voice whispered from behind her, she had assumed she was alone, but atleast he was a person she wanted to see.

She turned and threw herself into her friends waiting arms, no longer trying to keep tears back. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay Hermione, everything will be okay."

"No, no it won't. If you knew what was going on you would hate me." She choked out, balling her hands into fists, his cloak bunched up in her tiny fists.

He gently seperated them, holding her at arms length and looking at her in the eyes, "Please tell me what's going Hermione, I won't judge you I promise. I just, I just want to know."

"We're going to have to start from the beginning." She managed to get out, before sliding down into a sitting position. Harry joined her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder and urging her to go on.

"This summer when you and Ron were doing Order stuff Fred and I started to hang out more." She said, he nodded knowing they had forged a friendship over the summer. Everyone at Grimmwuald Place had after all.

"Well things went a little further then, friendship. We've been dating since July. Please don't hate me!" She cried, burying her head in his shoulder once again.

After thinking over the recent developement he said, "I don't hate you Hermione, I just wish you would've told me earlier. Ron really likes you, you know."

She nodded miserably, "That's why it's a secret."

"Well if that's it, then don't worry - we'll all support you guys." He promised, flashing her his infamous reassuring smile.

Wiping her nose with the back of her robe she shook her head, "That's not all. I'm, uh, I'm. Pregnant." The last word came out barely above a whisper.

She could feel him stiffen next to her, but he didn't leave something she was eternally grateful for. Instead he wrapped her in a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers.

"Does he know?"

She let out a muffled "yes" as she choked back further sobs.

"And.." He implored her to continue.

"And nothing, I ran. He's not even nineteen yet, he doesn't want this." She said, trying to convince herself and Harry that it was better for her to face this alone.

A deep red crept up his neck, the vein usually hidden on his neck bulging. "Bloody hell, he better take responsibility, or I'll, I'll - "

Hermione let out a humorless laugh, "You'll what? He's a good five inches taller then you and much more advanced. Thanks for the gesture but I think it's best if you just leave it alone."

"I'm your best friend, I'm not going to let him mistreat you. I won't let anyone mistreat you." Harry promised. Sometimes his need to be a hero was a bit much fo her. He couldn't always protect her.

She sighed, "Please just don't talk to anyone about this, including Fred. Promise me."

He groaned, but resigned to doing as she asked. "Okay I won't do anything for now, but you need to talk to him and Dumbledore, before you start showing. How far along are you anyways?"

"A little over a month. Our relationship progressed rather, quickly."

Harry did the math over in his head, "So you got together mid-June I'm assuming and by the end of July you were pregnant."

She nodded, before standing and pulling him up with her. "Now let's go to bed, it's much too late for either of us to be up."

He agreed, following her out of the library. Once in the hallway he flipped his invisibility cloak over both of them saying, "I thought it would come in handy."

"Whoever said I was the smart one obviously didn't spend very much time with you." She said jokingly, as they crept up to the Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was fairly empty, a few groups sprinkled sparsely around, winding down after a hectic night. Harry uncovered them when he was sure no one was looking and nudged Hermione, "Look over there."

She followed his gaze to the entryway to the girls dormitory, a very flustered Fred Weasley was searching three first years as if they had some how managed to smuggle Hermione down in their pocket. She rolled her eyes at his antics before seeing George watching on looking very confused.

They could vaguely hear his voice across the room, "How exactly would a couple of fist years hide Hermione? More to the point who cares, it's a right good prank if you think about it. Half the time I'd like to shrink her and stick her somewhere." He said, his grin slightly malicious.

"That. is. not. funny." Fred hissed at his brother, grabbing him by the collar of his dress shirt and shaking him violently. This give the first years a get away and also allowed Hermione to sprint up the stairs quickly before either twin knew what was happening.

"Wha- she- up, there!" George sputtered pointing up the stairs hoping to ease his brothers grip. Fred turned his head in time to see a flash of brown curly hair disappear at the landing.

"Bloody hell." Fred cursed under his breath, releasing his brother, "Sorry about that, you okay mate?"

George nodded, looking at him in wonder.

"Well uh, off to bed I guess, we have to get up early if we want to make any decent sales ya' know."

George followed his brother up the stairs, still not quite sure what was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Response to this story hasn't exactly been promising but I'm hoping that as the story progresses maybe the feedback will catch up. There will be more magic involved soon and things aren't always as they appear. Anyways, to those who do read, ENJOY!

Also when Harry says "You got together mid-June" he ment that an attraction started. Hermione said they didn't make their relationship official until July (consummating it, etc.) So yeah, thought I would clear that up.

Oh,,, and...

RinRinLurvesJoo: _Thank you so much for the review!  
_SnarkyGirl91: _Thanks for the review, I was trying to capture their spirit, but it's so hard being a secondary writer and trying to channel the original (J.K. Rowlings) ideas. But it's good to know you think I've succeeded!  
_Emmles: _Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review!  
_nomanslandvicki: _Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me that you (and the other reviewers) took the time to review my baby (lol).  
_atruwriter: _Thanks for the knowledge, I had no idea largely due to the fact that I avoid babies and anything to do with them at all costs. You would never know I have about 30 cousins. haha. Since it's kind of hard to fix that mistake at this point, I'm implementing this into the story - witches start to show much much early. Way to save face, huh? hahaa._

**Chapter Two**

"Accio wand." Hermione called in a groggy voice, lifting her hand up off of her bed to catch the flying object. Once in possession of the wand she quickly pressed her grey jumper with a spell Mrs. Weasley had taught her over the summer. She dressed quickly, sweeping her hair up into a ponytail and leaving the dormitory quietly.

It was fifteen past six and the rest of her housemates wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes atleast, affording her time to catch up on the homework she had forgotten to do the previous night.

The common room was eerily silent, a small fire crackling in the hearth even though it was only September; the drafts from the old castle were harsh at all times of year. She settled herself at a small wooden table and took out her potions homework, intent on finishing her twelve inch essay on the effects of love potions and the laws regulating usage.

"Oh it's just you 'Mione." Ron mumbled as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. His hair was rumpled and he was dressed in just a pair of cotten pajama bottoms.

She rolled nodded in greeting, "Why are you up anyways?" She questioned, continuing with her essay.

He sat beside her, resting his head on his hands as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Stifling a lawn he responded, "I heard something down here and I thought I'd check it out. Your footsteps are louder then Hagrids."

"You're such a prat Ronald." She scolded, her grip tightening on her quill.

"Oi, what'd I do?"

She rolled her eyes, "Go back to bed, you're half asleep as it is."

He nodded in agreement, patting her heavily on the shoulder before exiting the same way he had entered.

Happy for her return to solitude Hermione finished the essay quickly, read the required pages for transfiguration and was completely finished when the first students came out of their dorms, most still in their pajamas. Slipping her books into her shoulder bag she was startled when a red haired boy sat next to her.

"Can I help you with something George?" She asked stiffly, her shoulders tensed. He wasn't Fred, but he was in so many ways.

He seemed to contemplate her question, a grin playing on his lips before asking, "Are you shagging Fred?"

Choking on her own tongue she turned to him in awe, "What did you just ask me?" She sputtered, hands resting on her hips.

"Are. You. Shagging. Fred. You know, having sex with him, 'making love' as you girls like to say." George rolled his eyes at the popular saying, sharing how absurd he felt it was.

"How dare you!" She spat at him, shifting her bag as she glared up at him angrily. Despite the difference in height, George shrank back in fear from the younger girl.

Throwing his hands up in despair he cried, "Sorry, sorry. I just thought - you know what, nevermind, this, right here, didn't happen, sorry." He wheeled around getting away from her as fast as possible.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, fear rising in the pit of her stomach. She had already been sought out by two Weasley's and it wasn't even breakfast, no doubt a bigger, more important confrontation was looming.

Groaning in frustration she flipping a few loose pieces of hair out of her face and left the common room before anyone else noticed her.

* * *

"We need to talk." George informed his brother, falling backwards onto his bed. 

Fred was sitting on the ground, his back against his own bed, immersed in the book in his lap.

"First, why the hell are you reading a parenting book?" George asked him incredously.

Flustered Fred slammed the book shut and shoved it under his bed, "Uh, no reason. Just some stuff for the joke shop, like tricked baby toys." He scratched his head, "Not such a good idea now that I think about it, so uh, what's up?"

George obviously didn't believe him, but let it go for the time being. "Are you and Hermione shagging?"

"Why?" Fred tried to hold in his anxiety, there was no possible way George could've figured it out; Fred was the smart one in the duo.

"Because I think you're shagging, so.. are you?"

"Yes we are and keep your bloody mouth shut!" Fred hissed menacingly, looking around the dorm to make sure no one else had heard the conversation. Luckily the other five boys weren't around.

Due to a space issue, Fred and George had been forced to share room with the six years boys, namely Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus. Already the latter three were too afraid to enter their room unless absolutely necessary.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, George reached over and clapped his brother on the back, a smirk playing on his lips. "Way to go mate!"

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, this is between us."

Still grinning, George stood and walked to the door, "If you say so." He winked at his brother before disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

Ron and Harry watched Hermione eat in awe, never had they seen someone consume that much without so much as a single breath; including Ron. 

"What?" She questioned as she looked up, fixing them with a glare.

Both looked away, feigning innocence.

"I'm just hungry, honest." She rolled her eyes, "Blimey, you'd think you'd never seen a girl eat before."

"_That_ was not eating." Ron interjected.

Harry pulled on his friends arm nervously, attempting to stop the fight before it happened.

Hermione's face contorted in disgust, "You are such a prat Ronald!" She screeched loud enough for the entire great hall to hear. She was seething with anger by now so that when she picked up her books it was with such a force the table shook.

Clutching the heavy books close to her chest and rounded belly she stomped away from the two dumbfounded boys. Ron was used to them fighting, but usually it took longer and more antagonizing to erupt like that. He was only teasing her after all.

"Oi mate, what the bloody hell?" Fred snapped at him, reaching around Harry to flick him in the back of the head, before standing and following her out.

"Why's she following him?" Ron questioned Harry and George.

Both shrugged guiltily and took a swig of their pumpkin juice.

"Fine, don't tell me."

* * *

Fred found Hermione easily, she was curled up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, sobbing eratically whilst Myrtle looked on in rapture. 

"She's terribly upset, I can't imagine why, it's not as if someone killed her." Myrtle told Fred when he entered, fresh ghost tears falling at the last part. She gave him one last look and dove down the toilet, leaving him to shake his head and slowly walk over to Hermione.

"'Mione, please talk to me." He pleaded quietly as he sat beside her, resting his head on her shaking shoulder.

"Go'way," she mumbled from under her mass of hair, shrugging him off.

He wasn't one to give up however and pulled her close to him, rubbing his hand slowly up and down her arm. "I won't, we need to talk about this, I love you. Please, just, talk to me."

"Do I look fat to you?" She asked, her tears slowly dissipating as she watched him expectanty.

He surveyed her for longer then necessary, "Well define fat, I mean, blimey Hermione, you aren't exactly uhh, anorexic I believe is the word, but I promise it is not to the point where I'd be tempted to throw you in with the whales."

The last statement brought a ghost of a smile to her face as she chuckled lowly, "Oh Fred, you always make me feel better."

He smiled down at her, kissing her softly. He knew what he was about to tell her next would definitely ruin this sweet moment. "Love, don't get upset, but George knows we're shagging."

Fixing him with a deadly look Hermione hissed, "If he tells anyone we won't be shagging anymore."

* * *

"If you tell anyone she won't shag me anymore." Fred warned George. They were skipping out on potions, instead they were in the most unlikely of places, the library. No one would think to search for them there.

George laughed at his brother, shaking his head. "Don't worry mate, it almost slipped my mind." Skimming the racks he turned, "Oi, this wouldn't have anything to do with that baby book now would it?" He asked Fred, his mind drifting to that morning.

"Well about that.."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I do this constantly, come back and then leave for a long period of time. I'm truly sorry about this but right now the circumstances I'm in make it impossible for me to update on a regular or sometimes even a monthly basis. I promise I am going to try to pay more attention to this story as well as my others, but I can't guarantee daily or weekly updates. Thanks for sticking with me however and I hope you enjoy what's to come. ;)

weasleytwinsslave89: _Isn't George the best? As much as I love Fred I'm going to predict right now that George will be the more entertaining twin in this story. Then again it's hard to be entertaining when teen parenthood is in your near future I suppose._  
medfanofreading: _Thank you so much for reading! Sorry this update took so long but I hope it meets your expectations.  
_snarkygirl91: _How weird, we have the same name. lol. Random. Ok, so, thank you so so much for your continued interest, you and people like you are the reason I convince myself to set aside a term paper and write. Sorry for the lack of updating, I've been super busy with life and all that non-wizarding crap, but I hope to update a lot more from now on._ _  
_ascii27: _I'm glad you enjoy the humorous aspect of it. I wasn't sure how people would take it considering this is a serious subject, but it wouldn't be a Weasley story if there wasn't humor. Thanks for reading and btw cool name!  
_weasleytwinsrock: _Love the name, yes they do rock! Thanks for reading, hope you haven't given up on  
me (although I can't say I would blame you if you did) – enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

"Gred is dead, Gred is dead, Gred is dead…" George smirked at his brother from across the table, a piece of bacon flopping in his hand as he cheerily sang his new song.

Fred responded with an inappropriate hand gesture and a snarl. Since bringing George up to date with his current situation his brother had been supportive, but he seemed to enjoy shoving Fred's impending doom in his face. Mrs. Weasley was not going to take this one well.

"How'd the two of you manage to pair up anyhow? Hermione's a bird and all, but I don' see her as your bird." George commented.

Fred sighed, sinking into thought.

_JUNE_

Mrs. Weasley, on her weekly visit, and Sirius were having another row. Every time she came to check up on the kids they ended up fighting. Everyone had been surprised when she had agreed to let the twins and Ron stay with Harry and Sirius. They didn't exactly see eye to eye on parenting techniques, to say the least.

Harry and Ron had ducked out and gone to explore the area surrounding Number 12 Grimmuald Place, as neither had been to London often. It was also a nice reprieve from the fighting. They had invited Hermione to come but she had passed. Harry had recently become infatuated with Luna "Loony" 

Lovegood and it was clear the two boys wanted to talk about girls and escapades; her invitation had been a mere formality.

Instead she chose to immerse herself in the black family's extensive library, she had in the past month managed to read one whole shelf and was extremely pleased with herself.

"This library is fantastic." She mused to herself, unaware of the mischievous duo that had moments prior joined her unknowingly in the musky room.

"You know you might have mentioned that –"

"Once or twice – "

"A minute – "

"Every day – "

"All month – "

"Since we've got here." George finished swooping up beside her and taking a seat on the cushioned arm of her chair. The grin on his face evident.

Fred swung himself around the chair and came to rest on the forgotten foot stool, resting his arms on his too long legs. He smirked up at her, his eyes dancing playfully.

"We figured we'd join you, only room in the house you can't hear mum scream." He informed her, browsing the pile of books she kept alongside her chair. She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

George shook his head in response to his brother's statement and concluded, "Sirius is mental to think he can go toe to toe with mum. Even Charlie doesn't try that and he's crazy."

"Well he does work with dragons." Fred offered as an explanation for this said craziness. Charlie had always been, aside from the twins, the only one willing to stand up to their mother.

Hermione just smiled, the two often got too caught up in their own conversation to remember their original purpose. She supposed it came with having a twin, the inability to ever fully include another person.

George's arm lay lazily around the back of her chair and Fred had moved so close she could feel his hot breath on her uncovered legs. Suddenly her shorts seemed like a bad idea, despite the heat.

The twins seemed to always ignore others personal space, going wherever they chose. Unlike Ron they didn't have an ounce of shyness in their bones, preferring to impose on others without a second thought.



"What are they fighting about this time?" She asked, breaking herself out of her thoughts and the boys out of their private fight over whether Charlie was insane or brilliant for working with dragons; it was a hotly debated topic by all of the Weasley's.

George shrugged, "The usual."

"What we eat –"

"When we eat it – "

"How we eat it –"

"Why we eat it – "

"What we do – "

"What we don't do –"

"What Sirius tells us – "

"And what he doesn't."

"In short –"

"Everything." Fred said setting her with one of his gazes, it was enough to take the words right out of any girls mouth; but not Hermione Granger.

"I hate when the two of you do that." They knew full well that completing one another's sentences drove the younger girl up the wall, yet they couldn't help themselves.

The clock on the wall struck 3 pm and George jumped to his feet, "Oi, bloody hell!" He cried, smoothing the wrinkles out of his polo and ruffling his hair to a sufficiently sexy appearance. (Think in-between the third and fourth movie). "I was supposed to meet Angelina now. I'll see you two later."

With a quick high five to his brother and a ruffle of Hermione's hair, George apparated off to meet what promised to be a very angry Angelina.

"I wish I could see her face when he arrives." Fred commented with a grin.

"Did he say Angelina? I thought you dated Angelina?" The topic of other girls was a tricky one between the two of them, as the month had progressed Hermione had found herself more and more attracted to Fred and if what she sensed was true, he felt the same.

He shrugged good naturedly, "I took her to the ball, it wasn't as if we were engaged. Trust me, her and George are much more suited."

"Oh." She said quietly, closing the book resting on her lap and setting it on top of her 'finished' pile.



"So where's the other two parts of the 'Golden Trio'?" He asked, his voice filled with teasing when he came to their nickname.

She mimicked his shrug from shortly before, "On a walk, talking about girls."

"Did one of them finally pluck up the courage and get a bird then?"

She laughed at his choice of words, "Not quite. Harry has found himself with a slight inclination to Luna and Ron being Ron has found himself with a slight inclination to anything with two legs and breasts."

Fred's eyes widened at her last statement, "Did Hermione Granger just say breasts?" He teased in mock horror. She kicked him playfully. "But really, Loony?"

She nodded, "And you shouldn't call her that, it isn't very nice. Luna's a lovely girl; she'd be very good for Harry."

"Not as good as Ginny though." Hermione silently agreed, sometimes people could be so blind.

"So what about Ronniekins? Has he broken you down yet?" All the Weasley's were positive the two would eventually marry and have loads of kids, at least one named Hugo – that was George's name of choice.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the suggestion and shook her head furiously. "No, no, no. Ron and I are just friends, why is that so hard to believe?"

"I believe you; you are far too much of a bird to fall for our Ronniekins."

"I'm a bird am I?" She asked, her cheeks tinged pink at the suggestion.

He nodded, "Well of course, the best kind too."

"Which is?"

"The smart kind. Although if you have to ask maybe I'm wrong." He said giving her a wink.

Her face was now red enough to match his hair as she looked around uncomfortably. "So... What would you like to do?"

"I dunno, I could kiss you."

If Hermione had been holding her book still she was positive that statement would have been enough to make her drop it. "Whaa-what?" She sputtered, looking at him alarmed.

He laughed, "Oh I thought you meant what I'd like to do about you being a bird." He smiled broadly, "Would you mind terribly?"

She shook her head, her only kiss had been with Viktor and she had been so upset over Ron and his stupidity that she had scarcely been able to enjoy it, never mind react to it.



"Good then." He murmured; his voice dangerously low as he stood from the foot rest and swooped over her, helping her up so that she was pulled flush against him, their bodies swaying together.

He stared at her until their lips were nearly touching then his eyes closed slowly as he placed his lips over hers, sucking lightly on the upper one. She reacted tentatively not sure what to do. His tongue ran across her lips and she opened her mouth out of shock, the reaction he had hoped for.

His tongue began massaging her mouth, searching out the dark crevices. She slowly began to follow his lead, meeting his tongue with her own, circling his mouth in a slow steady manner. His hands found the back pockets of her shorts and sunk into them, resting firmly on her butt and pulling her even closer. The telltale bulge in his pants rubbed against her stomach as he continued caressing her mouth with his tongue.

She pulled away at last, breathless and flushed. It had been her first real kiss and not how she had expected it but nice all the same.

He smiled down at her, "That, that was very nice."

She merely nodded in agreement, words lost on her.

xXx

_Present Time_

Number 12 Grimmuald Place had taken a turn for the worse since the influence of the teenagers had left. The place was dim and musky, Sirius now it's only inhabitant except for nights when the order meant.

Thursday night was one of those nights, only a small portion of the Order was in attendance however. Mad-Eye sat in-between Kingsley and Remus, both men listening intently to Dumbledore as he spoke. Across from them Sirius sat next to Molly Weasley, the two glaring at one another on random.

Other members in attendance were Fletcher, Tonks and Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother. Arthur was at work and Severus was needed at the school.

"All this talk of Death Eaters and a new leader, what does it all mean Albus?" Mrs. Weasley finally asked, unable to contain herself any longer. The fear was evident in her voice.

Dumbledore turned his gaze onto her slowly, it was a grave one. "It means that the Order still has much work to do and until we know more no one is safe."

"But who could replace _him_? Surely no one else is powerful enough, save Harry." Tonks voice was merely a whisper as her hand sought Lupin's under the table.

The elderly man shook his head before nodding at his brother to continue. Aberforth stood from his seat, "That's what was originally thought. However it has comet o light that several followers may prove to be a problem. Among them Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair and Antonin Dolohov."



"But… Macnair and Dolohov are in Azkaban Aberforth." Kingsley reminded the man before turning to Dumbledore, "If they had escaped I would certainly have heard."

Dumbledore shook his head, "No Fudge has gone back to his old ways. The battle is over but the old man still sees opponents around every corner. They escaped a fortnight ago. Only those closest to the minister know."

"How bad is it going to get Dumbledore? How bad will it be until we have to fight?" Sirius asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. The years had worn on him; it was as if they would never be free of this plague. Life had grown weary at best.

"Soon Sirius, very soon."

xXx

Hermione was still not speaking to Ron and Fred was tiring of listening to his brother complain about it every night before bed.

"Blimey, I don't know why she was so mad, I just said she ate awfully fast, it's true, right mate?" Ron was currently sprawled across his bed late Sunday night, complaining to his roommates.

Harry looked up from his charms essay to respond, "Some things you just don't say to girls Ron, isn't that right _Fred_?"

Fred was getting sick of Harry's baiting, it was obvious the younger boy knew something of the matter and Fred would prefer they got it out already instead of having to deal with Harry's small jibs.

Resisting reacting he just shrugged, refusing to be pulled in, George on the other hand…

"I think 'Mione's a babe personally." George commented, smirking at Fred who was silently seething.

Ron's face flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet, "Shut-up." He snapped at his brother, throwing his DADA book at the older boy.

George retaliated by throwing one of his new inventions at Ron, an exploding 'present'. Ron reached out to move it away from him and it exploded, his face being blown backwards.

"Oww, what the bloody hell was that?"

George smiled victoriously, "That my dear brother was an "Explosive Gift'. It's from our newest line – looks like a present but as soon as the receiver tries to open it, it explodes in their face. Brilliant eh?"

"I should give Hermione one of those." Ron said in a contemplative voice before grinning, "She'd kill me."

"Don't even think about it." Fred finally spoke up, his voice filled with malice and warning.

Harry and George shared a look before turning to see Ron's reaction.



"Why do you care Fred? She's my friend not yours." Ron reasoned, not understanding why his brother was defending a girl he had previously ignored.

Fred just shrugged, "I have to go see Snape about an assignment." He gathered his things and slung his bag over his shoulder, ignoring the questioning looks from Ron and the others as he exited the dormitory.

xXx

Fred and George wandered the grounds before Quidditch practice, deep in conversation.

"So Angie and Katie want to go into town next weekend thru one of our escapes, you in mate?" George asked his brother, readjusting his broom on his shoulder.

"Did you really just ask me to double with you, Katie and Angelina?" Fred asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yes… and?" George asked, completely missing the point.

Fred shoved his shoulder lightly, "I have a girlfriend Forge, a girlfriend who I love and who happens to be pregnant."

George rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

The two walked in comfortable silence for a while before Fred spoke up, "I wish you wouldn't do that, put Hermione down like that."

George sighed, his head hanging, "We're only eighteen Fred, you can't be a dad and she certainly can't be a mum. Why doesn't she just fix the problem?"

"FIX THE PROBLEM?!" Fred pounced on his brother, his fists descending on his face.

"Oi mate, what the – " George cried from under his brothers shaking body, warding off the punches as best he could.

A pair of hands grabbed Fred's arms from behind, pulling him off of his twin. The two stood and turned to look at the intervener.

"Professor Dumbledore." George said in a shocked voice, nursing a now bleeding nose.

Dumbledore gave them a hard glare, "Follow me boys." He beckoned them towards the castle and the three made their way inside.


End file.
